Anything for Shizuchan
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: All Izaya wanted was to tease his monster and have a good chase around Ikebukuro. All Celty wanted to do was make them get along. Shizuo Heiwajima on the other hand? He's just too thick headed to understand that Izaya's only kidding. Now, well... Hes in over his head, or maybe just in over his groin. Rated M for sexual themes/Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Cursing
1. Shizu-chan

A/N: Yeah so I've decided to upload this story again. I know that I said I wouldn't be, but I really want it to be on here. If I get any complaints (Which I doubt I will) then I'll try and see what I can do. My story wasn't as popular on the other sites as it is on here. So enjoy it to the fullest my friends.

Anything For Shizu-Chan

A black head of hair bobbed up and down on its way down the street. The crisp winter wind blowing it around on a pale head. Pale hands reached behind and pulled up a fluffy hood, the fur around the edge of the hood keeping the owner warm. The pale hands shoved themselves into dark colored jeans as the person hummed. Red eyes shone with glee at being able to visit Ikebukuro again, at being able to see his Shizuo again.

A crash to his right made him jump but not enough to be noticed. He looked over at the convenience store vending machine and blinked a few times before he heard his name called out. A smirk spread across his features in an almost giddy motion.

"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAAA!" Split through the quiet winter night and said person ended up grinning his fool head off as he turned to the one who had called his name.

"Shizu-chan!" He called back as he set his eyes on the blonde who was running his way. "How are you- Whoops!" He said jumping back out of the way as Shizuo threw a punch at him.

"Stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo yelled throwing another punch and Izaya grinned, ducking under the fist that had almost connected with his head.

"But I only came to see my Shizu-chan!" The red eyed male said gleefully as he jumped over a kick and ducked behind the taller male so he could run off farther into Ikebukuro.

"Shut the hell up!" Shizuo yelled and took off after the black haired flea.

They ran through the streets. Shizuo tearing stop signs and vending machines out of the ground while he went. Izaya let out a gleeful laugh as he turned the corner and jumped over a trash can.

"Come on Shizu-chan! You can do better then that!" He yelled behind him and Shizuo stopped short, his face contorting into an amused smirk. 'What's wrong with-' Izaya didn't have time to think as he turned back just in time to run face first into something hard. "Oof!" He coughed out as he fell backwards and fell onto his butt. Rubbing his head he grumbled before realizing what had happened and scrambling to his feat. "Who the hell-!" he began as someone grabbed him by the back of the collar and he looked behind him. Fear pulsed through him as he stared into the brown caramel colored orbs of the infuriated Shizu-chan. "Oh, Shizu-chan." He quipped and Shizuo glared at him before someone grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him away.

Shizuo looked around Izaya's head to the form behind them and glowered. He could see the pitch black body and yellow cat shaped helmet pulling the red eyed flea to her.

"Celty what are you doing here?" He growled and Celty gave him her phone. The blonde read it, clutching it in his hands but careful not to break it as he read it.

Shinra said to take you somewhere for a job. The both of you. It read and Shizuo's face scrunched in disgust.

"There's a reason the Flea works in a different city." Shizuo pointed out giving Celty he phone back. She typed something with one hand, still holding Izaya who was hanging loosely in her hand, a questioning look on his face. When she was done she held the phone out again and Shizuo read it from her hand.

He said is was important. It's not something we can ignore. Shizuo sighed and walked past her an irritated look on his face.  
>"Alright well, what ever. I'll follow you for now." He said and heard Celty's bike start off before she sped past. On the back was Izaya, sticking his tongue out at the other and waving. "IZAAYAAAA!" He roared and ran after them, keep up mostly all the way. He could see Izaya's grin the whole way there and when the motorcycle stopped his fist connected hard with Izaya's shoulder. The shorter let out a squeak of pain as he fell off the bike and slid across the ground.<p>

"Shizu-chan, you hurt me." He said sitting up and rubbing his shoulder that was likely out of place. His usual smug look had a tinge of hurt but Shizuo ignored it and turned to see where they had ended up.

"A warehouse?" Shizuo asked and Celty nodded. "What exactly are we doing here?" He asked and gave Celty a suspicious look. She handed his the cell phone that had a short paragraph of words.

Apparently a group of men have been abducting men and women and using them to their own advantage. A certain family member was taken from a wealthy family and they sent in a request to get him back. The wealthy family has huge influence in not only Ikebukuro but also in Izaya's city as well. The husband runs an entire industry for the higher ups and they want us to find the missing guy. Just work with it. I need both of you one this one for the future of your jobs. Got it?

Shizuo sighed and tossed the phone to Izaya who caught it and skimmed over it before looking up at Celty who was holding out her hand for the phone. Shizuo did want to keep his job, if not for his brother then for himself. He didn't want to continue changing jobs and with the way things were going at present, well he couldn't see himself finding one in the future.

"So do you know which warehouse it is?" Izaya asked and got up from the ground, dusting off his coat and pants of any dirt that had caught on himself while he was skidding. His eyes narrowed at a piece of mud that had smudged into his pants as he tried to rub it off.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and turned to look at where Celty had pointed. Seeing the targeted building he set off leaving Izaya behind who had just looked up from his pants.

"Shizu-chan!" He yelled, his legs moving before he could tell he was running to meet up with the blonde. He waved behind him to Celty and saw she was getting on her bike to leave. "I guess she's not going to help us." He said and watched her ride away before turning to Izaya, a smug smirk placed on his face. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "How does it feel Shizu-chan? Having to work beside me." He asked and before he blinked he was pinned to the nearest building by the neck.

"Watch your mouth flea. I might be working with you right now, but it's to save my own ass. I have no intention of doing this again." He said and dropped Izaya before walking off. Izaya frowned and walked a few paces behind him.

When they got to the building Izaya stopped out front with Shizuo to look up at it. The building itself was enormous. It was an old plane hanger that wasn't in use anymore and the doors were bigger-in width and height- than a whole two jet planes. The hanger was long enough to fit thirteen planes in length from wing tip to wing tip and was painted a pasty white over cement. They entered slowly, glancing around cautiously before Izaya skipped ahead.

"HELLO!" Izaya called at the top of his lungs. Shizuo was half tempted to pick up one of the many giant crates around him and throw it at the fool, but he had to remind himself that they were on a job and couldn't be bothered with petty fighting.

To Shizuo's utter surprise no one came out from behind boxes or threw objects at them. After Izaya's echoing voice died off the hanger was completely quiet. Izaya took in another breath and opened his mouth again to yell even louder before Shizuo slapped his hand over the red heads mouth. Startled, Izaya squeaked and looked up at the other who was looking down at him with a angered look.

"Shut. Up." The blonde demanded and Izaya, prior to his previous thoughts of annoying the other to death, nodded. Shizuo let go of the others mouth and Izaya sighed. "It doesn't look like anyone it here." He said after a while of searching. "What is Shinra thinking?" He asked to himself as he glanced at the skipping raven haired male a few feet in front of him. 'So be it.' He thought and sighed turning around. "Come on flea we're-" Shizuo was cut off as he looked at the way they had come back in.

The doors were tightly sealed in place and the giant piece of metal was thrown across both doors. It was completely sealed from the inside. Shizuo ran up to it and put his hands under the bolt type lock. He pushed. Nothing. Shoved. Nothing. Shoved harder. The only thing that happened was the metal giant bolt- which was five sizes bigger then him- cutting into his palm and making him curse out five different thing before stepping back and kicking the door, which also made his foot sting.

"We're locked in." Shizuo concluded bitterly holding his injured hand and inspecting it as Izaya walked up. Izaya blinked at the door, gave it an experimental kick and turned to him.

"Looks like it." He dead panned and Shizuo glares at him. Izaya's eyes turned playfully dark. "And it looks like Shizu-chan hurt himself. Should I kiss it and make it better?" He asked and Shizuo growled, standing up.

"I don't want you anywhere near me you damned flea. This is all your fault!" He yelled making his voice echo. Izaya gave a look of fake shock.

"Me? How is your injury my fault. You were the one who pushed on the door." Izaya stated matter-of-factly. Shizuo took a step forward.

"You had to come into Ikebukuro. You had to piss me off. You had to run away!" He yelled and his voice echoed once more.

"But I only wanted to come and see you Shizu-chan. I had no idea you were going to hurt yourself for my sake." He said and Shizuo lunged at him. His anger was short lived when his foot slipped on a plank of wood and sent him rocketing into the other in front of him. "Ack!" Izaya choked out as lean muscle crashed into him.

They fell to the ground, Shizuo landing on top of and unsuspecting Izaya. When they hit the ground Izaya looked up and- kissed him. Their lips met from the contact of falling, he swore it was true, but Izaya's heart still sped up at the contact of Shizuo's soft lips on his, noticing the way they cushioned against his gently. The contact was only brief because Shizuo jerked back but the shock on Izaya lasted a few moments. It lasted on Shizuo only a few seconds shorter then Izaya before he scrambled back until his back hit the crates behind them. Izaya, still clearly shocked, reached up and touched his lips; his eyes were wide with shock.

"What the hell you stupid flea!?" Shizuo nearly screamed and Izaya finally snapped out of it a bit, still slightly dazed.

"I didn't do it, you tripped." Izaya said defending himself but not really knowing what he had said. Unconsciously he licked his lips and looked at Shizuo. Said man blushed in embarrassment and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing? That's sick!" He said, meaning the moment Izaya licked his lips. Izaya got up from where he was sitting, slowly walking over to Shizuo who was looking at him with a burning glare. "Stay away from me you stupid flea." He ground out and when Izaya stopped in front of him to drop down to his level Shizuo backed up even more, planted himself against the crate. Even when he tried to become one with the wooden object Izaya stooped in closer, his face mere inches from his own. "Step back, Izaya or I'll-"

"You know, you're annoying when you talk." Izaya said and silenced Shizuo's attempt at retorting back at him with more cursing by kissing him again. He pressed his lips firmly to Shizuo's soft, pink ones as he pressed himself to the taller blond who was now as stiff as a pole.

"Izaya wha-" Shizuo had ripped his mouth from Izaya's to try and snap at him and push him away, but Izaya kissed him again.

Izaya pushed himself up against Shizuo and pressed his leg against Shizuo's groin. This caused the other to gasp and Izaya slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, exploring every crevice of the vast caverns and sweet dampness he could reach. Shizuo's body went completely ridged to the point where he had stopped breathing. When Izaya let go of his lips Shizuo looked up at him, completely shocked. Izaya gave him a completely serious look, one that said he wasn't playing around or kidding in any way.

"I know you won't believe me at all Shizuo…" He trailed off and he seemed to hesitate before he looked at the ground. "I love you." He said softly and Shizuo's face blew up in a furious blush.

Shizuo didn't answer Izaya for many reasons: 1. He was totally shocked, 2. Well he couldn't think of the others right now because his mind had completely shut down. All he could think of was Izaya's lips as they had moved on his own and how Izaya had been so gentle. His mind traveled over to Izaya's words and it all came crashing back to him. Izaya had said that? There was no way. Shizuo must have been dreaming. Or sick. Maybe he had become ill and passed out somewhere and this was all some horribly bad dream? Yeah that had to be it. But, Izaya was sitting right in front of him and his kiss had felt so real. That didn't mean he was going to go completely google eyed for the flea. Oh no. Not at all.

"Huh? Love? How could someone like you love anyone." Shizuo recovered and Izaya gave him a leveled look. Shizuo knew Izaya was serious. "How could someone like you…" He faltered. "love someone like me." He changed his words around and Izaya looked down at the ground again.

"How- how should I know." Izaya said shortly and Shizuo smirked, ready to retort back with a smart comment. "But-" Izaya said cutting him off. "I do know I stay up at night thinking about you. Thinking about the next time I could come to Ikebukuro to see you." He looked up again. "How could someone like me love someone like you?" He asked and looked down at Shizuo's bloody hand. "How could someone like you hurt themselves when they can pick up vending machines and throw it like a football." He explained and crawled up to Shizuo again. "We're humans." He finished and kissed Shizuo again.

Shizuo tensed again, his mind was frantic; thinking that the one kissing him was insane, thinking that he shouldn't be doing this with someone he hated, thinking about how good Izaya's lips felt on his. His heart sped up and his muscles slackened, melting into the kiss without another thought. His mind had stopped a while ago. At their second kiss it had completely turned to mush. He was working on auto pilot up until now. Well, auto pilot just got shot to hell.

Izaya wrapped his hands around Shizuo's neck and sat firmly in the blonds lap causing said blond to growl in return. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist-which surprised the other so much he actually opened his eyes and looked down- before pulled him closer, earning a cry of surprise from the others occupied lips.

Then the kiss changed. Shizuo started to move his lips against Izaya's causing the other to give out a small groan. Izaya wrapped his fingers in the golden tresses he had his hands lying against and pushed himself against Shizuo harder. The other groaned at the tugging on his hair and let go of Izaya's lips. His lips attached to the skin under the nape of Izaya's neck and heard the other squeak again, jumping at the contact.

"Shut up flea." He said letting go and earning himself a whine of disappointment. He licked Izaya's neck, finding the taste of his skin delicious as he feasted on it.

"Shizu-cha-Ah!" He gasped out as Shizuo bit his neck, warning Izaya about his name.

The bite left small red marks in two rows on his neck and shoulder and he licked along them, making Izaya shiver. Izaya leaned his head back as Shizuo trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder. Izaya felt Shizuo's hands slip from his waist and tug at the hem of his shirt. Shizuo lifted his head with an irritated growl.

"You wear too many layer of clothes, damn flea." He grumbled as he pulled the others coat off. Izaya chuckled.

"It's winter Shizu-chan." He said and cringed when Shizuo gave a particularly hard tug on his coat sleeve to get it off.

"Yeah well you don't have to imitate a fucking polar bear." Shizuo grumbled out as he pulled Izaya's short sleeve shirt over his head.

"Maybe not the polar bear, but I wouldn't mind the fu- Ah!" Izaya cried out as Shizuo bent down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, nipping at it to silence him. A ripple of pure, hot pleasure ripped through him and settled in his stomach. "Sh-Shizu-" Izaya gasped out as the blond took his other nipple between his fingers, tweaking and rubbing it.

"You're loud." Shizuo said letting go of Izaya's nipple. Izaya let out a whine in complaint.

"It's Shizu-chan's fault." He panted, looking down at Shizuo with heavy lust filled eyes.

The other's face flushed deeply before he bent down and licked Izaya's nipple, blowing on it gently. The other shuddered and the hold that was slackening on Shizuo's hair tightened. This made Shizuo groan and graze his teeth over Izaya's nipple, licking his now erect nub. The two fell over lying on the ground. Shizuo landed on top of Izaya, his legs on either side of the raven haired males hips, straddling them so the one below couldn't get away.

"Shizu…" He faltered not wanting the other to get angry. "…o, your shirt." Izaya complained gripping at it. The fabric was still on the blonds body and Izaya wanted it off. Now.

"Quiet." Shizuo simply said blushing when the other used his full name instead of the pet name the flea had given him. He tore his own shirt over his head and threw it over with Izaya's coat and shirt.

Before he could turn back Izaya already had his hands on the others stomach, feeling the lean body above him. A shiver went down the blonde's body as Izaya's fingers traced his abs. Shizuo leaned down and took Izaya's lips with his again, running his hands along the other's stomach, teasing it with his fingers.

"Shizuo…" Izaya gasped when Shizuo pressed a certain spot and his arms fell to his side. Shizuo lifted and eye brow, his interest clearly peaked. He brushed over Izaya's lower stomach again and when he got to below the raven head's navel the other shuttered and his breath hitched. "Shizu- Ah!" Izaya was cut off as he felt a hot, wet tongue press and lick the sensitive spot under his belly button. He squirmed, his hands going to Shizuo's hair again as the other nipped the spot. "Ahn… Ngh.." Izaya kept panting as his pants got less and less comfortable.

After a while Shizuo straightened again and looked down on the hot mess below him. Izaya's hair was tousled from his head moving back and forth. His face held a delicious shade of crimson and his tongue was hanging out slightly. Shizuo's pants, not that he'd admit it, got tighter. Izaya reached up, still panting and brushed his hand against the others face. Surprised, Shizuo froze and looked at Izaya. Then he realized, this was the first time ever that they had seen each other without Izaya bringing out his switch blade and him grabbing a guard rail.

"Izaya." He said and reached a hand out to run his hands through his hair. Izaya's eyes widened at the use of his name and he smirked.

"Finally able to use my real name without screaming?" He asked and Shizuo hit him in the head.

"Shut up." Shizuo said but didn't call him flea. He moved his hips on top of Izaya's and they both groaned. A throb of pleasure shot through his body and settles in his stomach.

Izaya bucked his hips up into Shizuo's and he gripped onto the other's hips, grinding up into him with his still clothed erection. Shizuo let out a low groan and with all of his lasting will power, which there was a lot of, he pinned Izaya's hips to the floor. Said red eyed Uke gave Shizuo a mischievous smirk and licked his lips.

"You've got one great moan Shizu-chan." He panted lightly and Shizuo's hold on the other's hips tightened. "Ouch. Hnn okay, sorry." He said cringing at the hands that were hurting him. The hands however didn't loosen. They only got a bit tighter. "Sh-Shizuo… Ngh, that hurts." He said his smirk from before disappearing.

Shizuo then let go. Having felt accomplished for wiping the smirk off of his face. He stooped down and kissed Izaya full on the lips. The other, clearly confused as to the reaction of the one above him, simply mewled and kissed him back, his hands laying on Shizuo's hips lazily. Shizuo's hands strayed farther down Izaya's stomach until they sat on the band of Izaya's jeans. Izaya fidgeted, wanting his uncomfortable cage to be off and have Shizuo pleasuring him until he couldn't bare it. He wanted Shizuo. He wanted the blond in him. Now.

"Shizuo… Please." He panted, his hips giving a half hearted thrust. Shizuo lifted an eye brow and there was a soft popping sound and a zip. Shizuo had undone Izaya's pants.

The raven haired males head dropped back onto the hard ground with a thump and Shizuo faltered wondering if he had hurt himself. When the only thing that came from Izaya's mouth were pants and a small whimper at the loss of attention Shizuo continued shimmying down Izaya's pants. When he got them fully off he tossed them into the growing pile and surveyed Izaya's grey boxers. It was tented, there was no doubt about that, and from what Shizuo could see Izaya wasn't going to be small.

He hooked the elastic with two fingers and looked up at Izaya to see his eyes had closed and his breath had become ragged with want. He retracted his finger, instead petting Izaya through the fabric of his boxers. Izaya let out a strangled cry of surprise and his hips bucked up into Shizuo's touch violently. Shizuo held him down with one hand and continued to rub him with his palm.

Izaya was delirious now, he was sure. His mind turning to pudding at Shizuo's touch. He let out a string of huffs, pants, and moan, his breath now erratic. His body let out a rhythmic twitch each time Shizuo ran his hand from base to tip and back.

"Shizu- Ah! Ungh… So good…" He groaned out and his hand clenched into fists, one above his head, the other one near hips looking for leverage. Shizuo pressed harder and Izaya let out a breathy moan, his lips parted as he sucked in air.

Shizuo rubbed a finger on the tip of Izaya's member causing the other to cry out in pleasure. His body shuttered heavily and his nails scraped the ground, trying to clench onto sheets that weren't there. Seeing this Shizuo continued to rub him but reached over and took the flea's coat from the pile, dropping it onto the owners hand.

"Don't wreck your hands over something like this." He said gruffly and gave a particularly hard rub against Izaya.

Izaya jerked again, this time his fists clenched onto his coat. His body was slowly heating up and he could feel himself getting closer to the breaking point. He needed Shizuo, badly.

"Shizuo, please…" He panted giving up on his own pride so he could beg. "Take me." He begged and Shizuo's blood ran hot like lava.

He bent down devouring Izaya's lips hungrily as he ripped the boxers from Izaya's body. Izaya felt his whole body flush red as his boxers disappeared, knowing that he would be at Shizuo's mercy. He was left breathless and Shizuo leaned back., assessing his work and Izaya's body with proud eyes before getting up to relieve himself of his own garments. Shizuo stripped fast enough that by the time Izaya had registered the coldness of the night, Shizuo was already back on top of him. Their members touched and they both moaned. Shizuo started off rubbing them together slowly, the friction was electrifying and sent trickles of white hot pleasure through his veins.

"Sh-Shizu-o…" Izaya moaned as he rocked his hips into the blondes. The one in turn groaned and took both of them in one of his hands, thrusting himself into his hand against Izaya. "Ah! F-fuck…" Izaya cried out and Shizuo lowered his head to nips and kiss his collar bone.

Precome oozed out of both of their members as he pumped and thrust against Izaya's thick length, his own need becoming heated and making itself painfully known. When they were both panting and barely holding on Shizuo let go, his hand covered in both of their prefluids. He bent down and ghosted his lips down Izaya's length, who shuddered and moaned.

"Spread your legs." Shizuo demanded. Izaya, unsure of what the blond intended to do, obeyed, his legs spreading with the help of Shizuo as to how far apart he wanted them. "Bend them." He ordered again and Izaya gave him his hardest stare, which in the current circumstances, only came out as a pleasure stricken face. He did what he was told after a few seconds, his legs bending at the knees and Shizuo huddled up near him. Izaya couldn't help feeling helpless.

"Shizuo… What are you-" His body jolted with enough force to send his short hair flying. "Wha- Ah!" He tried to ask and cried out again as the foreign object kept pressing deeper into him. Shizuo was sitting below him, panting heavily at the sight and feeling of Izaya tightening around his finger.

"Calm down Izaya." He said and let out a groan as Izaya tightened even more at the use of his real name. "This'll hurt a helluva lot more if you don't relax." He said and started to move his finger.

Izaya forced himself to at least not go ridged when the finger had started to move. He had twitched and took deep breaths while Shizuo prepared him. When Shizuo thought he was stretched enough he added another finger causing the other to groan in discomfort.

"I told you to relax." He said gruffly and held his fingers still, waiting for Izaya to relax enough for him to move. "Good." He said when Izaya finally went completely limp. He moved his fingers in and out of Izaya, the other letting out quivers of discomfort.

Izaya looked up at Izaya's face and he could clearly see the raven haired male's discomfort. His red eyes held just a bit of pain and his brows were creased. Shizuo scissored his fingers and Izaya flinched, his entrance tightening around the blondes fingers. Shizuo put his other hand on Izaya's cock and pumped, rubbing the slit. Izaya's hips jerked up and they gave quivering thrusts. Shizuo took this as his opportunity to thrust another finger in, his fingers going even deeper then before when Izaya slumped back down onto the floor.

"Ahn!" Izaya yelled, the noise echoing through the hanger. His hips quivered at the pain and he tried his best not to pull away. "Shizuo… I-it…" He trailed off cringing. At this Shizuo licked the head of Izaya's erection, earning himself a throaty moan.

"Shut up and relax." He said and Izaya glared at him but let out a shuttering sigh. Shizuo scissored his finger and he felt Izaya twitch below him.

"Shizuo please… hurry up before… I die." He panted and Shizuo thrust his fingers in particularly hard. Izaya let out a long loud moan that said he was ready. "Shiiizuuooo." He moaned loudly gripping his jacket with both hands over his head. Shizuo smirked.

"You almost have my call down flea. Now I just need you to scream it." Shizuo said and Izaya groaned giving Shizuo a heated, sweaty glare. Again Shizuo thrust his fingers into Izaya and the other's head flew back against the concrete.

"Fuck!" He cursed as a wave of intense pleasure shot through him. "Just do it already Shizu-chan!" He yelled before he could hold it back. Not only had he said something that would make Shizuo angry in this situation, he had used his pet name. 'Sh-shit…' Was his only thought before Shizuo's fingers disappeared. "Shizuo, I'm sorr-" He quickly said before Shizuo grabbed his legs. "Shizuo, wait not-" He managed to get out before white hot pain and pleasure overcame his body.

He let out a shrill scream as he was filled brutally. His body feeling like it was being torn in half and yet there was still pleasure so strong it managed to white out his senses. His body jerked as he came furiously, his semen shooting from his body onto his stomach. Shizuo's name ripped from Izaya's mouth, his figure freezing in an arched position as it shuddered rhythmically. He was still coming when Shizuo began to move, the man above him moving with a pace and strength he didn't think humanly possible. But Shizuo wasn't human, not in Izaya's eyes. In his eyes, Shizuo was much more. Izaya managed to see enough through the blur of his orgasm to put his arms around Shizuo's bent form and hold onto his around the neck.

"Shizuo… Shizuo… Shizuo, Shizuo…" Izaya repeated the name over and over again against his lovers ear, the heat in his body rising again at a quick pace. Shizuo shifted one of Izaya's legs over his shoulder-which Izaya hadn't thought could possibly be comfortable and his cock slid deeper into Izaya's tight heat. Izaya's body jerked and he saw stars in his eyes, Shizuo's name ripping from his throat again. "There! There again!" Izaya screamed and Shizuo groaned as he hit the spot again and Izaya tightened around him, moaning the blondes name for the twentieth time.

Shizuo could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he kept thrusting. His own orgasm not too far off as he gripped Izaya's member again and pumped it vigorously. Izaya's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly, his hands flying up to grab Shizuo's hair. The tugging in his hair and tightening around his cock made Shizuo moan in ecstasy. He leaned back on his knees and pulled Izaya up to sit in his lap, his erection going even deeper and making Izaya arch almost painfully into him.

"God, Izaya…" He moaned and thrust up into him harder, his hands tightening around said black haired males arms.

Izaya wrapped his arms and legs around Shizuo, moaning continuously while he scratched at Shizuo's back. Shizuo growled as Izaya's nails broke skin his thrusts becoming sharp and more powerful. Izaya threw his head back and let out a continuous loud stream of, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" each time Shizuo thrust into him. Shizuo knew he was close and frankly, he wasn't going to last too much longer either. Then it happened. Izaya tensed up, his head falling forward onto Shizuo's shoulder, his teeth clenched, and then he released. His head flew back and he howled.

"SHIIIII-ZUUUUU-OOOOOOOOO!" And everything went white, exploding in the back of Shizuo's head as he heard his lover scream his name.

When things started to come back into focus Shizuo noticed that he was now on his back with Izaya on top of him. Both of them were panting hard and Shizuo was still sheathed to the hilt inside of Izaya. He pulled out slowly, both of them shivering at the feeling. Izaya laid his head against Shizuo's chest totally and completely satiated. They basked in the afterglow, neither having enough energy or incentive to talk. Shizuo wrapped his hands around Izaya's waist and laid his head back-surprisingly-on Izaya's coat. he straightened his legs out and sighed heavily, his breathing somewhat back to normal.

"Shizuo?" He heard Izaya ask. He gave a grunt, his eyes focusing on the high ceiling above him. "I love you… Shizu-chan." Izaya said and Shizuo blushed picking up one of his hands from Izaya's waist to flick Izaya in the head.

"You too." Shizuo muttered closing his eyes. "Now shut up before I kill you." He said half-heartedly. He felt Izaya chuckle, but the other didn't speak up. He smirked then, remembering what had happened moments before. "You screamed me name." He said with a smug smirk on his face. Izaya poked his side.

"So? We can switch places for a while. I can chase after you." Izaya said sleepily. Shizuo couldn't help but have that smirk turn into a full out grin.

"I don't think so flea. I like you where you are." He said pulling Izaya closer to him by the waist. Izaya shifted and Shizuo felt him put his chin on his chest.

"You're so full of yourself." Izaya prompted groggily. Shizuo hit his head with a lazy arm, not really wanting to start anything right now.

"Go to sleep." He said and rolled to the side so Izaya was lying next to him. Izaya shivered at the cold ground and snuggled closer to Shizuo.

"Anything for you, Shizu-chan." He said looking up and the already sleeping face of Shizuo before he yawned and dozed off to the sound of Shizuo's even breathing.

A/N: So that was the end. People have been asking me for a sequel, or a second paragraph, and I'm going to see how many reviews I can get to egg me on. If you want a next chapter guys, just let me know. Make sure you review and tell me!

Pure~*


	2. Extra

A/N: Sorry for not posting anything for so long guys. I've been busy with college. (Failing at taking college classes *sobs*) So with that being said I'd like to say that I'm back! This is an exclusive extra for Anything For Shizu-Chan so please be courteous to the others (and to me) reading this story and enjoy!

Anything For Shizu-Chan: Extra Chapter

* * *

><p>Izaya woke up the next morning in his bedroom, the sheets of his bed thrown to the floor, and his body throbbing. The cover sheet on his bed stuck irritatingly to his skin and left creases. His head was positively <em>killing<em> him. Lifting himself to his elbows he groaned as his lower back and ass throbbed with a dull pain. Silently he laid back down, his mind covered in a sheen of sleep and fatigue. He turned to his side slowly, wanting to slip back into the comfort of sleep;however, his brain was already running and telling him to get up. Work wouldn't do itself. That was when the events from the night before trickled into his mind at a slow pace. The memories were very vague to him and of what he could remember, not much made sense. He wouldn't call it amnesia. No, that would mean he was missing _too much _of his memories from the night before. He remembered quite a lot from the night before. He remembered that he had eaten dinner rather late, Namie hadn't come home early enough to make his favourite beef stew, and after a bit of information gathering in his city he hopped over to see his Shizu-cha-... A chill passed over his body and he shivered; pulling the covers over his cold body. The chill settled in his spine and his thoughts stopped before his head went numb. Of course. Now he understood why his body was throbbing the way it was. He and Shizu-chan had...

Namie was downstairs in Izaya's office reading a book and waiting for the raven haired information broker to wake up when a shrill scream made her lurch back from her chair. Her head whipped over to the stairs of the second floor before she sighed, calmly put her book on the table in front of her, over turned and open so she wouldn't lose her page before she made her way upstairs. When Namie finally opened the door to Izaya's room, the man was in the bathroom stripping as fast as he could. His hands shaking were shaking and even though she only glanced at his profile, she could see marks that looked like hand prints. Focusing her attention back on the raven's face in the mirror, she spoke.

"Izaya, what in the hell-?" Namie was about to ask what the male was doing when Izaya turned from the mirror with a deeply horrified and slightly crazed look.

"Shizu-chan screwed me." He said before his attention was back at the mirror, his eyes assessing the bite marks and love nips that adorned his previously perfect skin. Namie looked at Izaya with widened eyes, clearly shocked by this news. Her brain fought to process this shocking information as she stood in the doorway of Izaya's bathroom.

Of course Izaya must have meant that metaphorically. He screwed Izaya over right? But then why was Izaya so panicked? He was never panicked like this. And those bite marks... Namie could tell then that Izaya meant it litterally. Shizuo Heiwajima had actually had sex with Izaya Orihara. When the conclusion finally came to her Namie turned from Izaya's bathroom, made her way out of his room, and carefully shut the door. From behind the door she could hear Izaya turn on the water in the shower and she assumed he would be in there for a while. As she made her way down the stairs, she wondered what in the hell Izaya could have done to make Shizuo that forward with the broker.

Izaya at that moment was trying to figure out a way to scrub his skin off. He had the loofa in his hand and had it lathered with soap, hoping to the gods that he could somehow scrub off all the marks that his enemy had given him. He was also trying to get his head in order. Last night had been completely his fault. He had advanced on Shizuo and wanted the other man's attention. He had even told the blonde he _loved_ him. Izaya had to slam his head against the wall on that thought. Love him? Izaya? No. Izaya loved humans. Shizuo was anything but human. Yesterday was an enormous contradiction to his entire life and he couldn't fathom why in the hell he had done it.

As he scrubbed his bruised skin vigorously he vaguely remembered something about Celty giving him some of the ingredients for the dinner that he had eaten. At that thought his hand halted in its chore to clean his body and his mocking grin grew on his face. Oh Celty. What could you have put in the food?

After Izaya was finished cleaning himself outside he worked on brushing his teeth and cleaning out his ears. Once he finished preparing for the day he started heading downstairs. The first step towards the bottom floor was _hell_. It stung all the way up his spine and down his legs. His knees nearly buckled and he cringed back as he quickly made his way down. Once at the bottom he took a deep breath, his back ridged, and tried to make his way to the kitchen with what dignity he had left.

He ate breakfast slowly, making sure he used up as much of his morning as humanly possible before grabbing his coat and walking to the front door. He needed to talk to Shizuo about this. He needed to explain that this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out, that he hadn't meant to jump the beast inside a warehouse. Izaya wondered if the whole warehouse thing was also Celty's idea. He would need to talk to Shinra after he was done talking to Shizuo... if he was still alive afterward.

The walk to Ikebukuro was long. On a usual day it would only seem like a five minute walk, but Izaya dreaded having to see the man. Not only did he dread seeing him, he didn't know what to say when he saw him! He still didn't know how he got home last night. That was something that he completely blanked on. No matter how hard he tried to remember, last nights events ended with him falling asleep wrapped in Shizuo's arms. He couldn't remember anything after that. He did not want to hear what happened afterward. So when he finally stood in front of Shizuo's door he didn't think he could knock on the door let alone do what he had planned and walk right in.

He stood there for a few minutes, wondering if he should just leave before the door suddenly opened, a blonde head of hair popping through the crack. Hair was messed up, sunglasses missing, and bar outfit replaced with a white T-shirt, Shizuo slowly appeared in the doorway. Izaya couldn't help his reaction. He backed up several paces and blushed furiously.

"Sh-shizuo!" Izaya managed to squeak out in surprise. Shizuo in turn cocked an eye brow and straightened before opening the door completely.

"Flea? What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked in a voice tired but irritated as his hand tightening on the knob of his front door. Izaya was practically panicking on the inside but still gave Shizuo that annoying smirk that he loved to give.

"What, I can't come make a house call to see my favourite monster?" He asked and Shizuo's eye twitched before he shut she door with a slam that made the wall to the building shake. Izaya looked at the door with a clueless and innocent look as he stood outside of Shizuo's apartment and after a moment of silence bent down and put his hands over his head. 'Why the hell did I just call him a monster the day after we did it? I mean I love to tease him but it's not like you can't just call someone a pussy and expect them the let you into their house.' So with a curse to his pride and the balls of Satan, he knocked on Shizuo's door again.

The door nearly flew off its hinges less than a minute later and a fuming Shizuo was standing in the doorway again, his hand above him with a frying pan in hand. Izaya's eye widened and he took a step back. Shizuo swung the pan and Izaya jumped out of the way causing pain to shoot up his back. He stumbled and fell onto the very part of him that hurt the most and he cried out, rolling a bit so he wasn't sitting on his butt, but laying on his side. Everything froze for a moment before Shizuo put the pan down by his side and took a step towards the raven haired man who was scrambling to turn around. Izaya got up on his knees and turned with pained look to keep a guarded eye on the man across from him. Shizuo looked at the other man with a frustrated but apologetic look. Izaya inspected his face in the silence that surrounded them but still could not understand the meaning of that look.

_'I's Shizu-chan angry at me for hurting myself? Or is he angry at himself for hurting me?' _Izaya asked himself as he went to stand up. About half way into standing up Izaya's knees buckled and fell from underneath him. Yelping and falling forward he clenched his eyes shut and tumbled towards the ground. Shizuo's arm shot out against his will and caught the man, only letting his forehead skim the concrete before he was pulled back up. The whiplash that Izaya adopted from the ordeal left him with a large sense of vertigo. He could barely hear it when the pan was thrown to the side and he was hefted into the blonde's arms. When he got his bearings Izaya came face to face with that white T-shirt that Shizuo was wearing and he jerked back to look up at him. "What are you doing Shizu-" He began to speak but Shizuo cut him off by swinging him around a tad too violently and stepping into his apartment. Blinking in confusion the information broker looked around the simple apartment. His eyes scanned the normalcy of it before he realized they were in Shizuo's room and heading for his bed. "Ah, hey! Shizuo, I asked you a quest-" Before he could finish he was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed.

"Stay there." Shizuo said with an unamused tone before turning around. Shizuo gave him an incredulous look and sat up, wincing at the throb in his hips.

"What makes you think I'm going to stay here?" He asked as he shifted more on the bed. Damn it, his pride was really getting in the way of things. He came here to talk to Shizu-chan, not annoy the hell outta him. Shizuo turned around again with a serious look.

"Unless you plan to climb out of my window with your body like that," He spoke in an unamused voice while glancing down at Izaya's hips. "I don't think you're going anywhere." He finished as he turned and made his way from the room, closing the door behind him and Izaya heard a click that meant he was locked in. Why hadn't he brought his lock picking kit again? Oh right, Dotachin still had it.

Sighing, Izaya turned his head towards the window. He _could_ exit through the window, but like Shizu-chan said, he'd probably hurt himself even more trying to get out than if he just stayed in the room. So with a huff of defeat and a groan, Izaya laid back down on the bed.

'If I wanted to leave I would've left by now, but you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself.' The thought was just a whisper in the back of his head and Izaya quickly swatted it away. Shizu-chan didn't know anything about Izaya other than his job. He didn't know anything about his personal life; like what he did when he was bored, where he ate his meals in his house, where his apartment even _was_... Izaya felt himself curl up and shift onto his side facing the window. Of course Shizuo didn't know anything about him. Then again, most of the time Izaya was getting chased by Shizuo. Shizuo knew more about Izaya than most people did. He knew what excited Izaya, what made him angry, and knew him on a more intimate level than he had granted less than a handful of people. Even with those people he had only let them in on a physical level, never more than that, but with Shizuo...

During his brooding thought process Shizuo returned, closing the door with a soft click that Izaya seemed not to have heard. Shizuo made note that the man was not only curled up on his bed, but didn't hear him come in. With quiet foot falls on soft carpeting Shizuo made his way over to the raven haired flea on his bed and placed the things he had retrieved on his bedside table. The noise from the objects hitting the soft wood did nothing the break the smaller man's train of thought. Shizuo let a small grin fall on his lips as he bent down next to the young man's ear.

"Izaya." He whispered as if calling out to him. Izaya jerked at the warm breath on his ear and quickly turned over, nearly hitting his nose on Shizuo's chin before the blonde pulled his head back. Shizuo looked at him with an amused look before straightening.

"Sh-Shizuo." Izaya stuttered as he sat up. Said blonde crossed his arms, the smug smirk still on his lips.

"When did you decide to call me Shizuo instead of using that ridiculous nickname?" He asked to which Izaya's face deepened in color.

The younger hadn't noticed that he had been using the blonde's real name. Had he just switched because of last night? It seemed logical. He had read once on the internet that a girl had trained his husband to become aroused at the scent of bananas by just using it in a sexual event. Shizuo had made it clear during their bonding that he wanted to be called Shizuo and not Shizu-chan. Clearing his throat Izaya looked to the side, his eyes drawn to the things on the table. Lotion and 'Icy Hot' patches?

'So Shizuo thinks he's responsible for the pain I'm in...' Izaya thought to himself as he watched Shizuo pick up the lotion.

"Take off your shoulders pull down your pants a bit." He said and Izaya's eyes flew up to meet the blondes. He couldn't be serious?

"That's sexual harrassment Shizu-chan." Izaya said and Shizuo's eyes narrowed at the nickname that fell from the others lips. As Izaya realized his mistake and clenched his eyes shut when he saw Shizuo reach for him he felt his heart beat quicken. Then a hand was on his head. It was stiff and it felt like Shizuo was trying to keep his anger in, but he didn't hit Izaya. As Iaya opened his eyes he looked up at Shizuo and saw the crease between two blonde eye brows.

"Izaya." He spoke low and dark which sent a shiver going down Izaya's spine. Slowly the red eyed man took off his black skin tight t-shirt and shimmied his pants down a bit so half of his rear end showed. Shizuo helped him shift onto his stomach and calmly spread some of the lotion onto his palm before rubbing it between both of his hands.

"We do need to talk Shizuo." Izaya muttered into the pillow he was lying on. Shizuo hummed in acknowledgment as he ran two lotion covered hands down Izaya's sides, pressing down on the short males back with his thumbs. Izaya gave a light grown into the pillow as his sore muscles were massaged.

"What is there to talk about?" Izaya heard Shizuo ask as he sighed into the pillow. Lifting his head he tired his best to look back at Shizuo, but the man was too focused on relieving Izaya of the muscle ache to meet his gaze. Looking down, Izaya turned his head back to lean his chin on his arms.

"Well, for one thing..." Izaya fumbled with his words as Shizuo pressed on a particularly sensitive spot and he tried again. "I jumped you in a warehouse against your will." He explained quietly. Shizuo stayed silent and he went on. "You're supposed to hate me." He mumbled and Shizuo's hands paused only a moment, seemingly shocked by his words, before continuing.

"Do you hate me?" Shizuo's deep voice came from behind him. Izaya looked at a particularly interesting fold in the sheets and worried his lower lip.

"I love humans." He explained and winced as a muscle was worked into submission. Shizuo hummed in understanding and when his hands began to drag along the skin he distributed more lotion onto his hands before rubbing them together again. Izaya took a moment to breathe as Shizuo warmed the lotion with his hands.

"Right. I'm still a monster." Shizuo stated coldly and when he continued to massage Izaya's back it wasn't the soothing kneeding it had been before. "That's how I treated you and I know that I sometimes lose my temper." He muttered and his hands changed to the soothing pressure once again. Izaya felt a small pain in his chest that ran through his stomach and up to his throat. Swallowing, he shoved his face into the pillow and fought to sort his thoughts out.

'If I wanted to go I would've gone by now, but I need you near me to keep my mind off the edge.' He concluded and felt Shizuo's hand's disappear. "Shizuo..." He called quietly before he felt more lotion being worked into his skin along his spine. If he kept doing this he was going to turn into a puddle on the bed. "I crossed the line a lot... I'm..." He explained as Shizuo ran his thumbs down the crevice at the back of his spine leading to more intimate areas. It wasn't low enough to cause a reaction but Shizuo still shivered. Shizuo's fingers slid up his back again, tracing his shoulder blades before kneading his shoulders. Izaya groaned.

"I know." Was all Shizuo said, as if he knew that Izaya wanted to apologies. They were silent for a while, only the sound on skin sliding on skin could be heard among their breathing before Shizuo pulled back, wiped his hands on a towel and reached for the IcyHot patch. Izaya tensed in anticipation of the heat. When the patch was placed on his lower back the warmth made its way into his muscles and he sighed.

"Thank you Shizuo." Izaya mumbled into the pillow. There was a sudden small pressure in his back between his shoulder blades and he smiled a bit as he realized that Shizuo had left a kiss on his skin as his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"Stay there." Shizuo said and Izaya only rubbed his face into the pillow and held it closer to him.

"It's hard sometimes, but I couldn't ever leave your side no matter what I say." Izaya whispered and Shizuo let out an amused breath as he got up from the bed to leave the room.

"I know." Was the only thing he said before the door closed and Izaya closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Omg the end. ASDFGHJKL; I'm so unsatisfied. It's SO out of Character. Someone hit me. Just do it. No. Wait. Don't. I'm sorry for the sudden misfit of comments. I'm going through a lot of stress with college. Maybe that's why my writing is so OOC right now. Either way, I'd like to make note that this extra part was inspired by a song called "Better Than I know Myself" by Adam Lambert. He's one of my favourite artists and I love this song so much. He's one of the things that helps me get through the day. That's where some of the cheesy lines came from, but I found them coincidentally close to the situation at the time. *Sighs* Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.

On a different note: My English teacher just randomly broke into song about not failing the class. It was pretty impressive. (You think I'm kidding but I'm really not.) I love my English teacher.


End file.
